Dovewing's choice
by treetop132
Summary: The great battle as been won and Dovewing is now enjoying life in Thunderclan. When suddenly, Tigerheart joins Thunderclan to get closer to Dovewing. Tigerheart loves her, but Bumblestripe loves her too. Who will she choose in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Thunder split they sky, as the rain fell. Dark clouds obscured the sky as Dovewing stepped through the muddy forest. She couldn't catch a whiff of prey. Bumblestripe landed beside her from a tree with a squirrel in his jaws. His fur was soaked and his whiskers dripped.

"Nice catch," Dovewing raised her voice over the thunder. "I can't seem to scent anything else!" She stretched her ears till they hurt and she could hear and scent tons but they were all in their burrows, tucked away from the cold.

"C'mon. I can hear some scratching in a burrow." Dovewing darted off and she heard Bumblestripe's paws thrumming the ground behind her. She signalled with her tail for him to stop and she crouched low.

There was a hole up ahead and she could hear the quiet scuffling of mouse feet.

When she heard louder scuffling, she darted forward. Her paw flashed forward and a mouse hooked on her claws. It squealed in pain before trying to crawl away.

Dovewing hooked it up again and killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Nice catch!" Bumblestripe yowled. In the thunder, it sounded like a kit's squeal. "Let's get out of the rain!"

Dovewing nodded but as she turned her head, she saw a flash of amber eyes coming from Shadowclan territory. "I'll catch up to you!" she yowled. Bumblestripe leaned towards her. "What?" he yowled. "I said I'LL CATCH UP TO YOU!" she yowled at the top of her lungs.

Bumblestripe winced and he nodded. He picked her cheek and picked up the squirrel and went.

Dovewing dived under the shelter of the bush with Tigerheart. "What are you doing here? On Thunderclan territory!" Dovewing hissed.

Tigerheart pushed against her. "If that tom licks you again!" Tigerheart growled. "We're together right! The great battle between the Dark Forest and Starclan is won. We can be together again."

He licked her head and Dovewing felt torn. "Tigerheart," she said uncertainly. "I don't- I don't think we should be together anymore."

Tigerheart's tongue froze, mid-lick. "What? Why?" he asked. Rainwater was starting to drip between the branches.

Dovewing's eyes flashed. "Isn't it obvious? You live in Shadowclan and I live in Thunderclan. We shouldn't have been meeting in the first place."

Tigerheart stood up, his ears crushed against the branches. "I can make it work! You can come to Shadowclan or I can come to Thunderclan! I would do that for you! In a heartbeat."

Dovewing was speechless. "I have to get back to my clan. They'll be worried."

As she ran away through the rain, she could feel Tigerheart's amber gaze searing her tail.

She carried the mouse back to the fresh-kill pile. She saw Bumblestripe sitting under a fern with a half-soaked bird. Her beckoned her with his tail. "Come join me," he mewed. It's nice and warm here."

Dovewing pressed her fur against his. Would Tigerheart really join Thunderclan for me? She wondered. His face appeared in her mind. His warm amber gaze bore into hers. Suddenly, his face changed shape. It became pale gray. Black stripes started to slice through the fur and the eyes changed colour. She was suddenly staring into the face of Bumblestripe.

He laughed once and turned away from her and the image popped away when Bumblestripe pushed the bird towards her. "Dovewing," he murmured. "You kinda zoned out on me there!" Dovewing's ears felt hot as she took a stiff bite.

What would she do if Tigerheart did join Thunderclan? She didn't love him anymore. He would be abandoning everything he knew and loved and coming to Thunderclan where nobody would trust him. Probably until he was an elder!

Her claws pricked as she took the next bite of bird. The water mixed with blood and made her gag but she swallowed. She had to tell him not to join. "at the next gathering" she promised herself.

Bumblestripe shook some of the water off of him, sending droplets everywhere. "I looks like the sky is clearing up. It's be good for the gathering."

Dovewing padded out after him.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highrock for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled.

As cats began showing up, Dovewing listened around. Tigerheart was cleaning his fur and he was looking up at the sky. Dawnpelt appeared to him and they started to chat happily, his eyes sparkling.

Dovewing sighed and closed her eyes.

"As you all know, today is our first gathering since the battle with the Dark forest" Bramblestar meowed, his voice raising over the cats.

"Starclan was good to us" Cloudtail mewed. Dovewing was surprised to hear him say that. Perhaps it was after seeing all the dead cats rise from their bodies and jump to Starclan.

Bramblestar nodded. "Yes they were. I have decided who will go to the gathering: Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Bumblestripe, Blossemfall, Ivypool, Icecloud, Brightheart, Cloudtail, Dovewing, Squirrelflight and Brightheart. Let's go!"

Dovewing looked over at Lionblaze who wasn't going to the gathering. His head was low and he was padding over to Jayfeather who was slouched over.

It must be hard losing a litter mate Dovewing thought sadly. The death of Hollyleaf had a great impact on Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Leafpool.

Dovewing headed to Ivypool. "I wonder what's this gathering going to be like" Dovewing whispered quietly. "After the great battle and all. I hope we'll still be friendly to each other."

Ivypool nodded. "Hopefully there'll be peace between the clans for many generations to come now."

When they reached the gathering, the three other clans were already there. "Ah, Bramblestar. We've been waiting patiently" Blackstar mewed as Bramblestar hopped onto the tree.

Mistystar shook her head. "Patiently? I don't think so. You were meowing on and on about how Bramblestar wouldn't come for a long time. You to Onestar."

The four cats chuckled like old friends.

Dovewing's heart swelled. This was how the clans should be. Happy and together but apart.

She searched the crowd of cats as Onestar stepped forward to address the clans. She saw Tigerheart's brown tabby ear tips in the crowd. She slipped away fro Ivypool and padded towards him.

She scratched his claws.

"What are you-" his eyes softened as he saw Dovewing. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously as she led him away.

Dovewing sat down in the thick brush. "You can't join Thunderclan!" she hissed.

Tigerheart paused his tail twitching. "Why not? I love you and I want to be with you every second of the day! Even if I have to be prisoner of Thunderclan to do it."

Dovewing's claws worked the ground impatiently. "No! The last thing my can needs is a Shadowclan cat to be kept prisoner in our camp. Don't you think the clans should be left in peace for now?"

Tigerheart's eyes flashed. "I have to! I must. For you!" he pressed against her. His warm scent made her shake and she lowered her gaze.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled and a pale gray head with black stripes popped out. "Dovewin-" Bumblestripe's voice trailed off when he saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

**M'kay everyone! I've finally posted up Chapter 2. More chapters are on its way! ^.^**

Dovewing stared and he stared at her. Bumblestripe had caught her rubbing up with Tigerheart during a gathering. He was looking at her in the act that very moment. Fox dung!

Dovewing stuttered. "Bumblestripe I can explain" she mewed, trying to keep her voice steady. "I had to talk to him. There was a very good reason for-" "For you to what? Go off and meet another tom behind my back? Dovewing I-" he paused before turning and barrelling off into the brush.

She watched him go before turned on Tigerheart. "This is all your fault!" she snapped. "This never would have happened if you didn't start rubbing up on me like that."

Tigerheart held her gaze. "You could have moved away from me. The annoying furball deserved it."

Dovewing raged on. "How dare you- I can't even!" she snarled. "Reeeeoorwwww!" she darted towards Tigerheart. "Don't do that again!" she wailed.

She ran after Bumblestripe. His scent was still strong in the air. The voice of Onestar announcing had died away. She angled her ears towards Bumblestripe's location. He was sitting hunched over a pool. He was looking at himself in horror.

She fond him as she heard. Hunched over a pool.

Her paws shook as she stepped towards him. "Bumblestripe, I'm sorry." she started. She sat beside him and saw what he was looking at. From the great battle, Bumblestripe had acquired a scar. One that ran from the edge of his cheek and down to the bottom of his neck.

"I never knew how it looked like," he said quietly. "I never knew why cats looked at me strange. I didn't know it was that bad."

Dovewing murmured into his ear. "I have to tell you something. Something only Ivypool, Lionblaze, Jayfeather and-" she hesitated. Bumblestripe looked up. "And?" "And Tigerheart knows too."

Bumblestripe bristled at his name but he stayed quiet.

"There was a prophecy. One given to Firestar a long, long time ago. It said "there will be three kin of your kin would hold the power of stars in their paws. By the sharp eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing." I'm one of the three and-" "and Jayfeather and Lionblaze are the other two?" Bumblestripe guessed.

Dovewing nodded. "Lionblaze cannot be defeated in battle. Jayfeather can walk in dreams and read memories and thoughts and I can listen and smell far far away. Like really far."

Bumblestripe stared at her. "Is that how you knew about the beavers? You didn't get a dream from Starclan did you?"

Dovewing nodded, her mouth and throat dry. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I would have but I was looking for the right time."

Bumblestripe looked away from her. "Okay. Just..please don't do that again. Please."

Dovewing looked into his emerald eyes. They were happy and pleading. "Of course. It was just that he was the one who pressed up against me." a purr left her.

"What were you doing in the brush anyway?" he asked curiously.

Dovewing groaned inwardly. More things to explain.

"Before we urm.. fell in love," Dovewing looked at Bumblestripe. His eyes were sparkling with laughter. "I was meeting with Tigerheart in secret. But he betrayed me. He used me to get herbs from Jayfeather when our own cats were sick. He was also training in the dark forest."

Bumblestripe looked at her sharply. "You met in private?"

Dovewing looked away. "I was a 'paw' at the time. I was young and foolish. Anyways, he wanted to join Thunderclan so he could be with me forever and I lead him over to the brush to tell him not too."

She looked into his eyes. There was no anger, no reproach n there. Only immense love. "Just don't do that again" he repeated. "I love you." he whispered into her ear. Dovewing froze. "I love you to!" she yowled and jumped on him. He laughed and they nuzzled each other happily.

Little did sh know that there was a pair of amber eyes watching her from the thick, green brush. "You're mine" a familiar voice meowed from somewhere. Dovewing looked around, trying to identify the source of the voice but she couldn't see or find any cat.

Dovewing was back at camp and she was sharing two squirrels with Bumblestripe, Ivypool and Foxleap.

"What's going on between you two?" Bumblestripe teased them. Ivypool's muscles became stiff beside Dovewing and she suppressed her laughter. "Nothing!" she snapped. Foxleap gave her a little lick on the cheek and she froze again, her face in shock.

The three of them burst out laughing.

Ivypool gave Foxleap a cuff around his ears and he laughed. "Hey You're the one who said his to me while I was talking with Berrynose and Mouswhisker! That was so embarrassing!"

They all burst out laughing again.

Suddenly, a cat stepped a foot into camp. Brightheart was in the lead. Her half-scarred face was grim and serious. Lionblaze came in the back. His teeth were still bared in a furious snarl.

Brackenfur and Hazeltail were at the back. They also had grim faces. Dovewing looked over at Thornclaw who had lifted his nose to sniff the air. His ears pricked up. "I smell Shadowclan!" he announced.

Dovewing's heart skipped a beat. "Shadowclan?" then the realization hit her. "Oh Starclan, no.." she looked at Bumblestripe who was staring coldly at the cat that came through the Thunderclan entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is up. Chapter four is coming soon. I have three kit names so now I need three more. Thx to the people who read my stories!**

Bramblestar hopped from the lichen with Squirrelflight by his side. "Brightheart. Report. What is he doing in our camp?" he flicked his tail towards the dark tabby cat who was shuffling his paws at the entrance of the camp.

Dovewing's face fell and she looked at Foxleap and Ivypool. They were talking to each other in hushed voices. Ivypool looked at Dovewing. She knew why he had come.

"We found him in our territory. He claims he wants to join Thunderclan. He may be a spy" Brightheart told him briskly.

Bramblestar looked surprised. "Join Thunderclan? Whats the matter with your own clan?" he asked Tigerheart. Before waiting for an answer, he looked at Squirrelflight. "Do you think he could be a spy."

Squirrelflight shook her head with no hesitation. "It can't be. The clans are so at peace right now! Shadowclan wouldn't send a spy to come. Especially so openly. How did you find him?" she looked at Brackenfur.

"We were marking the borders. Tigerheart practically walked up to us" he gave him a suspicious looks. "What do you want with us?"

Tigerheart bowed his head as Bramblestar padded over to nephew. "I ask again to join your clan. I have kin in here that I wish to be with and I have already told my clan that I am not coming back."

Bramblestar gave him a sniff. "Kin you want to be with? But I am your only kin in this clan!"

Tigerheart bowed his head to his uncle.

Bramblestar paused for a moment. "No. I refuse. Go back to your clan own clan. Brightheart, have your patrol escort him back to the border."

Dovewing let out a sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was Tigerheart tripping on her heels while she hunted with Bumblestripe or patrolled with her family. Besides, cats would start to put one and one together and realize soon enough that Tigerheart had joined because of her.

"Wait!" Tigerheart meowed. "My clan has sent me to exile after I told them I was coming here! They will not allow me back. I would become a loner and I'm pretty sure Thunderclan doesn't want to be known as the clan whose-"

"Very well then," Bramblestar growled. "But for the first few nights I want you to sleep outside. You must prove your loyalty to us before we can trust you as a full Thunderclan cat."

Dovewing yowled in her head. Bramblestar was letting Tigerheart stay at camp? Why! That was ridiculous. She looked over at Bumblestripe but he wasn't at her side anymore. "Where is he going?" Ivypool whispered into Dovewing's ear.

Bumblestripe was walking towards the warriors den.

"Berrynose, Whitetail and Birchfall. Switch shifts as you watch him tonight," Bramblestar looked over the clan and his gaze reached Dovewing. He padded over to her. "Dovewing. I want you to watch him today and tomorrow. If he meets any cats b the Shadowclan border or any other border, I want to know about it. Anything strange he does."

Dovewing nodded. Why did Bramblestar have to choose her? Of course. Because of her ears.

She saw Tigerheart leave the camp so she followed him. He was going to Shadowclan border! Her ears pricked as she heard a rustle in the branch. Was he hunting? She saw him crouch low. He was hunting.

When he darted forward, a bird flashed from the branch and it's neck snapped as Tigerheart sailed through he air. He landed with a thump and sniffed the air.

"Dovewing if your going to follow me, at least stay downwind of me or roll in something" he meowed.

"Mouse dung" Dovewing muttered as she jumped into view.

"You're beautiful" Tigerheart breathed and he pressed against her. She wanted to leave but she couldn't. His tail was stroking her leg and she darted away finally. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "Why did you join Thunderclan! I told you not to!"

Tigerheart held her gaze. "Some-cat once told me that if you really love them then you would do anything for them. Even change clans." he nuzzled her. That's what I have done for you.

Dovewing thought for a moment. Tigerheart may have done that, but she was sure that Bumblestripe would as well. She pressed harder against Tigerheart. His warm fur as comforting but she couldn't help but feel like a traitor. Tigerhheart purred and he nuzzled the top of her head and smoothed down her ruffled fur.

It was moonhigh and silverpelt was bright and shining. She saw Whitewing beside Tigerheart as he snored gently. "Hey Bumblestripe" she murmured. "Yeah.." he mewed groggily.

"Are you asleep?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Dovewing suppressed her laughter. "No silly! I just wanted to know if um.. would you jump off a cliff for me?" she asked. Starclan help her.. she sounded so mouse-brained.

Bumblestripe looked confused. "If I give you my answer, I don't have to do it in real life would I? Because I want to stay with you." When she didn't reply, he nosed her. "Of course I would. I'd face ten badgers to save you. I'd even" he swallowed. Hard. "I'd even change clans for you like Tigerheart has done."

Dovewing felt like her heart had stopped. Her breath was heavy. "I believe you" she sighed. She curled up into a tighter ball and relaxed when Bumblestripe gave her a comforting lick on the head.

The next morning, Dovewing found a cold nest beside her. She stretched groggily and went over to Ivypool who was washing her tail in the clearing. Dovewing sat down beside her and they started to share-tongues. "Where's Bumblestripe?" she asked between licks. Dovewing felt a rough tongue run down her back. "Foxleap, him and Tigerheart have gone out hunting."

Dovewing's tongue stopped licking. "With Tigerheart? I don't think that was very wise. Bumblestripe isn't the best around Tigerheart.

"Ask Squirrelflight."

Ivypool glanced at Dovewing. "I know he didn't join because of his kin. Why he has more kin in Shadowclan and he could just meet Bramblestar at gatherings,'' Ivypool met her sister's eye. "He joined because of you. Didn't he? He joined so he that you and him can be together forever. He doesn't know you like Bumblestripe now. Does he?" she asked.

Dovewing lowered her voice. "Hush! Others can hear!"

Ivypool ducked her head. "Sorry! But it's true isn't it"

Dovewing nodded. "I told him not to but would he listen?" she sighed. "I may not love him anymore but I certainly still care about him. I hope he hasn't made a choice he will regret his entire life."

"He's tried to get close you you. I can see it's working" Ivypool's whiskers twitched.

Dovewing drew away from her sister. "What? Don't be ridiculous. I didn't get any closer to him! Besides-he's only been here for a day."

Her sister looked at her paws. "I followed you following Tigerheart. He brushed up against you. You didn't move away. You were sharing tongues."

Dovewing sighed. "I know. I felt so traitorous. I shouldn't have let him. I wanted to move away but my legs were frozen. His warm fur against mine and his soft gentle tongue was just too much memories when i was younger."

"It was too much. So you left" Ivypool concluded gently.

Dovewing nodded. "I left."


	4. Chapter 4

**This one's going to have a lot of like suspense in it. Chapter five is coming up today or tomorrow so you wont have to wait that long to read the next part. And now, on with the story! :)**

Dovewing scented the air. Fox. Stale. Probably four days old. It was mixed with milk scent. Was there a den nearby? Her fur started to prickle with fear. The last thing Thunderclan needed was a fox fight with a protective mother and some hungry cubs.

She followed the scent through the undergrowth. Their was a trampled path. She followed it until the came to a hole between two large rocks. It was sort of like a mini cave. It would be big enough for at least four grown foxes. The scent was stronger around here.

Suddenly, a soft, shrill squeal burst from the cave. That was the sound of one fox cub! Dovewing burst behind the bush.

"Awoo!" Cub one

"Ruff!" Cub two

"Grrrr woof woof!" Cub three.

"WOOF!" Fox mother?

"Grrrrrrrrr..." Fox father?

Dovewing resisted her instinct to run. There were three almost grown cubs in there and two grown foxes! This was terrible.

Just as Dovewing slowly got up to go, two huge foxes loped out of the den. Their noses were up in the air, sniffing. One barked to the other and they nodded at each other.

"Fox dung!" Dovewing whispered. Her voice filled up with fear. She needed to stay completely still.

Suddenly, the fox darted towards her, it's huge paws thrumming the ground. Dovewing yowled "fox!" before racing off, the two grown foxes hot on her trail.

As she raced through the thick undergrowth, the foxes followed nimbly behind her. She felt one of it's teeth touch her heels. She could feel it's hot breath on her tail and teeth clamped no the top, ripping off a clump of fur.

She yowled in pain before bursting into right beside he border. The border! The border patrol must be marking right now! She ran off along the border. There! The border patrol was there made up of five cats near Sunning rocks. Tigerheart, Bumblestripe, Dustpelt, Graystripe and Toadstep. "H-help!" she yowled. It got their attention.

Bumblestripe raced along with the rest of them by his side. His face was fearful and same with Tigerheart's.

They met the foxes with lashing claws and snapping teeth. They snarled as they fell upon the foxes in a whirlwind. The foxes lashed out twice as hard. Their fury was no match.

Dovewing panted for a heartbeat and leapt on one of the foxes. She sunk her teeth on the neck of one and gagged when the taste of blood exploded in her mouth.

"Toadstep! Reinforcements!" Graystripe yowled to the young warrior.

Toadstep nodded and he was gone in a flash.

Dovewing fell off the scruff of the fox and bent her body sideways, narrowly missing a sharp set of teeth. She met the face with claws slashing over the nose. She darted up and dodged a slash to the flank. Suddenly, she was hit in the head and flung to a nearby rock.

Dovewing was groggy for a moment. Her flank hurt and her neck was sore. She tried to blink out the flow of blood that flew into her eyes.

Suddenly, teeth wrapped around her neck. She was flung up but Dovewing grappled on the the cheeks of the fox. She held on while scraping the edge of the neck. A claw flung her to the ground and just as the fox's wretched breath reached her ear, the weight of the fox was lifted off of her, letting air to flow into her lungs. Bumblestripe and Dustpelt were fighting off the wounded fox, matching blow for blow and dodged any attack.

But Dustpelt misjudged the length of his blow. It missed narrowly but the fox took it as a chance to take the upper hand. Dovewing let out a loud caterwaul butt it was drowned out by the voices of here clan mates, yowling challenges.

Dovewing looked over her. There was Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Cinderheart and Toadstep by their side.

One fox grabbed Bumblestripe by the flank. He was dragged over and the fox flung him up into the air and caught him. Bumblestripe let out a loud wail. Blood was starting to seep through the teeth of the fox.

Dovewing looked around desperately. She couldn't move. Her leg was broken but nobody could help Bumblestripe. It seemed the three cubs had decided to join the fight!

Dovewing gasped. The cubs were bigger than she imagined! They snarled at the cats.

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were back to back, trying to fend off vicious blows. Toadstep was lying on the ground, bleeding heavily. Dustpelt and Graystripe were having trouble dodging blows from the mother. Lionblaze was winning a fight with the cub but the cub was fighting back strongly. Cinderheart had just hit the rock hard.

Bumblestripe looked like he wasn't going to survive. He was lying on the ground and the fox had raised a paw to strike the death blow.

Tigerheart! Dovewing looked around. He was watching Bumblestripe with cold amber eyes. "Tigerheart! Please help him!" she yowled desperately though he didn't hear her. Dovewing loved Bumblestripe. He couldn't die! She wasn't going to let him die. He would survive!

"No!" Dovewing burst upwards. She sailed through the air and landed on top of Bumblestripe. Before the death blow landed on her, she whispered.

_Tigerheart you traitor..._

And she died.

**Yes. She did die. You'll have to find what happens in chapter Five. Ciao! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I start the story I'd like to give thanks to Silentbreeze20. She gave me names for three of the kits. Go check out her story as well! (plus I'm still looking for two other kit names!) **

Bumblestripe padded through the forest. It was so shiny and shimmery here! What was this place! Suddenly, he was beckoned by a tall proud-looking gray-blue she cat. Her head and tail was held up high as if she was Authority.

Bumblestripe followed her lead. "I am Bluestar. I was leader of Thunderclan way before you were born youngster."

She paused for a moment.

"She was leader of Thunderclan before me!" a deep voice rumbled. Could it be? Bumblestripe narrowed his eyes at the shape that was appearing through the mist. "Firestar!" he yowled happily.

He ran forward and rested his chin on Firestar's shoulder. Firestar gave him a lick like Bumblestripe was becoming an apprentice.

"Firestar!" Bumblestripe took a pace back, his brow wrinkling with confusion. "Firestar.. I-I don't understand. What happened to me? Did the fox kill me?" Bumblestripe looked down at the ground. It was cloudy and white. He couldn't see beyond it.

"Firestar I-" Firestar held his tail up for silence. "No you haven't died. Dovewing saved you."

Bluestar waved here tail and the clouds parted revealing a pool. The pool showed Dovewing. She yowled at Tigerheart who stared at Bumblestripe like he was an enemy cat. _Traitor. _Dovewing hauled herself up and flung her on top of Bumblestripe. "Dovewing you mouse-brain" Bumblestripe murmured.

Bluestar waved her tail and the image disappeared. "She's dead now," she mewed, her voice grave. "But you must convince her to live again. She has a destiny to fulfil. It's not her time to die yet."

Bumblestripe shook his head with shock. "She died?" he mewed, his voice no louder than a kit's squeal. "And I have to convince her t live again?! How do I do that?"

Bluestar and Firestar were starting to fade away. "You will know how.."

In their place was a fern deep. Bumblestripe's fur was prickling with unease but he pushed through the ferns. One the other side was Dovewing. She was looking around, confusion in her eyes. "Bumblestripe!" she mewed happily. "Where are we? I can't hear or scent anything but forest and many many cats."

Bumblestripe took in a breath. Words flowed out of his mouth like a lullaby. "Dovewing. You have to get out of here," Dovewing stumbled when the words reached her ears. "You have to go home."

"Wha?" Dovewing's eyes were starting to close. "Bumblestripe, what are you doing to me?" panic was starting to fill her mew. Her legs crumbled under her and she fell to one side. "I'm so sleepy.. so so sleepy.."

Bumblestripe let out a sigh of relief. She was almost alive. "Come home. To me and Ivypool and all your friends. We need you."

And when she disappeared, Bumblestripe closed his eyes before fading away.

Ivypool waited at the medicine cat den. Dovewing and Bumblestripe were the only ones with such severe injuries. Especially Dovewing. She had a large cut running from her neck down to the bottom hf her belly. Blood was welling out so much that Jayfeather and Leafpool had to use moss to soak up all the blood. Ivypool could no longer see the beautiful gray pelt of her sisters'.

Ivypool felt distressed. Why hadn't her sister woken up yet? Bumblestripe was muttering in his sleep but Dovewing hadn't even twitched.

Jayfeather emerged from the back and put some fresh moss on Dovewing's pelt. Her pressed his ear to her chest. His eyes gave nothing away. Suddenly, he looked defeated and Leafpool glanced at him with sorrow.

Ivypool started to panic. "What's wrong?!" Ivypool started, her voice raising. "What happened to her? Why aren't you putting more herbs down to her stomach? Isn't she going to get better?" her voice became shrill.

Jayfeather looked up. He looked tired and defeated. "She's dead, Ivypool," he whispered. "I lost her. She's dead."

Ivypool was speechless. She nudged Dovewing gently. "C'mon Dovewing. Stop fooling around. Wake up," her voice became desperate as she tried to wake her forever-sleeping sister. "Wake up. You have a sister and a mate who loves you. Birchfall and Whitewing are waiting for a patrol."

She darted forward, holding her scruff. She pulled her up but Dovewing fell back down with a dull thud.

"No.." Ivypool backed away. "NOOO!" she yoweld to the stars, throwing her head back. "This is all your fault!" she snarled viciously at Jayfeather. "Why weren't you taking care of her?"

Leafpool held her back with her tail. "Hush, Ivypool. Blaming Jayfeather won't help things."

Ivypool sat back down and curled her tail protectively around her sister.

Suddenly, Ivypool felt a jerk on her tail. Her heart raced. Could it be? Did Dovewing come alive again?

Dovewing's ears twitched.

She gasped. "She's alive!" Ivypool yowled. "Dovewing, Dovewing, Dovewing, Dovewing wake up wakeup!" she repeated. She had to make sure this wasn't a dream. It couldn't be a dream!

Dovewing's eyes flickered open. Her faded pupils became bright and green again. "Wha- what? What happened?" she whispered. Her voice was hoarse.

Ivypool gasped. What was happening to her sister? "Leafpool, look at this!" Ivypool hissed quickly. The long wound was sealing itself up! The minor scratches were still there but otherwise, the cut that killed her sister was gone!

"Your sister must have a great destiny ahead of her!" Leafpool said. Her voice was surprised.

Ivypool didn't feel jealous that her sister had another destiny. She was bursting with joy that she was alive again.

Bumblestripe was starting to stir as well.

Dovewing let her eyes adjust to the light. She sat up, her cut aching. "Ivypool.. I died didn't I? I died but Bumblestripe brought me back didn't he?"

Ivypool's brow crinkled with worry. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Leafpool came up beside her. "Well she did died. We did see her open wound heal by itself. How did Bumblestripe bring you to life?" there was a hint of worry.

Dovewing looked at a claw on her paw. It was broken. "He spoke to me. His voice was really strange. It was like smooth and it made me fall asleep. I don't know what happened later on until I woke up here."

"Did we fight off the foxes?" Bumblestripe asked.

"Bumblestripe!" Dovewing meowed. "You're awake!"

Bumblestripe's eyes were soft when he looked at her. It made her want to stare at him the entire time. She was interrupted by the sound of fur brushing on bracken. "We won the fight against the foxes!" Tigerheart meowed triumphantly. "Some Riverclan cats near Sunningrocks saw the fight and joined in. Their slippery pelts helped in the fight. We drove them away as far as the Highstones."

He pressed against Dovewing. "I'm glad you're alright."

Dovewing froze. She remembered something. It was in the back of his mind but she just couldn't remember. Was it that Bumblestripe was bitten? No this was after that..

"I'm glad you're safe to.." Dovewing said. Bumblestripe turned away, hiding the hurt in his gaze.

Tigerheart gave her a quick lick on her cheek and left the den. "When will I be able to leave the medicine cat den?" Dovewing asked expectantly.

"You'll be able to leave after a day or two. But after you leave this one your going back to another" Leafpool told her as she started to sort the herbs.

Jayfeather nodded.

"The Warriors Den?" Dovewing guessed. She started to wash herself.

"No not the Warriors Den. The Nursery!"

**Chapter Five is finished and yes Dovewing came back to life because she has a great destiny. She can't remember what Tigerheart did to Bumblestripe so lets hope she remembers later on hm? plus, Dovewing can't seem to choose between the two toms. She keeps saying that she loves Bumblestripe but then she lets Tigerheart clean her and wash her and press against her and everything. bysees!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thx to Red-the-Mudkip for the rest of the kit names!**

Dovewing sat in beside the fresh kill pile. It was two moons since Leafpool had announced she was having kits and her belly felt extremely bloated and fat. It was a wonder it didn't start dragging on the ground. Tigerheart joined her. "You look bigger!" he teased.

"Don't worry. After I have my kits, I'll become so thin I could wrap around you" she mewed back.

Tigerheart sniffed the morsel. "Are they ours?" he asked. He started to wash Dovewing and she washed him back. "Lilykit and Seedkit are going to apprenticed soon" Dovewing commented, changing the subject quickly.

"About time. Ever since I joined Thunderclan those two have been under my tail wondering and asking what it was like to live in Shadowclan." He sighed. "It makes me miss my kin at Shadowclan."

Dovewing couldn't help herself. She gave him a comforting lick behind his ear. "I'm sure they miss you to. Especially Dawnpelt and Tawnypelt. I bet they miss you most."

Tigerheart nodded sadly. Tigerheart stole a glance at her forlorn face. What was he doing? "What are you doing?" she asked, voicing her wonder.

He looked away quickly. "Nothing! I just saw a speck of dust on your pelt. Here. Let me." He reached over and slid his tongue down her pelt. He spat out the dust to the ground. "There!"

Dovewing felt her ear tips go red.

Tigerheart laughed.

"Tigerheart! Bumblestripe!" Squirrelflight's voice meowed from the bottom of the highrock. Bumblestripe cast a sideways glance at Tigerheart and Dovewing. Tigerheart stood up and stretched. "I'll see you later then" he meowed.

Bumblestripe looked outside the Warriors Den as he heard his name being called by the deputy. "Hmm.. I wonder what she wants" he murmured as he ran down the grassy slope. As he stepped onto a rock, he saw Tigerheart and Dovewing sharing tongues. He tried not to let out a spill of feelings but he couldn't help thinking: _Does she still love him? Is she just using her or is he manipulating her?_

He pushed the thoughts away as he went over to Squirrelflight. "I want you two to go out hunting. The fox attack was strong and we need to keep up our strength."

Bumblestripe hid his glare and nodded. "Course" he mewed and left the camp without waiting for Tigerheart.

Bumblestripe spotted a squirrel. He felt a spir of satisfaction. As he stalked the squirrel, he felt his wounds flex and he could feel Tigerheart's hatred on his back. "What kind of crouch is that?" Tigerheart asked loudly. Bumblestripe hissed. He darted forward but the squirrel had been given too much warning. It darted up the tree and disappeared behind the leaves. He rounded on him. "You did that on purpose!" he hissed. "That squirrel could have fed five of us! It was so fat!"

Tigerheart shrugged. "If it was so fat and heavy, why couldn't you catch it. You're really terrible at hunting."

Bumblestripe growled. How dare he? "Maybe you'd like to show me how it's done if you're so good!" he snapped angrily.

Tigerheart sneered. "With pleasure!"

Bumblestripe could smell a mouse or two near the lake or a bird pecking the groud nearby but Tigerheart was uninterested in any of them. He went to a marshy part of the lake and stood still. What was he hunting.

Bumblestripe stayed silent. Whatever he was hunting would feed the clan and however much he despised Tigerheart, prey was prey.

Suddenly, Tigerheart darted forward and a dead frog hung from his jaws. "Thats how it's done!" he boasted.

Bumblestripe rolled his eyes. "Thunderclan cats don't eat frog mouse-brain. We eat mouse, squirrels, birds, water morsels but no frog. It's so bitter!"

Tigerheart spat out the frog. He shrugged and said, "Suit yourself. I'm digging in."

Bumblestripe sighed. "I'm going to go hunting elsewhere" he said pointedly. Tigerheart flicked his tail. He was peeling off the skin of the frog. Bumblestripe grimaced. He tried frog once but it tasted extremely bitter.

Bumblestripe was going back and collecting all the prey he had buried when he heard a yowl of a cat in distress. It was coming from camp. Had the foxes come to camp to take revenge? He dropped the mouse and ran towards camp.

There was nobody fighting but there was another eerie yowl.

"Dovewing's kitting, Bumblestripe!" Poppydawn mewed as she passed him by.

Bumblestripe felt excitement as well as fear. What if she didn't make it through?

Dovewing panted heavily. -hah, hah, hah, hah- she breathed. Another wave of pain hit her and she spasmed terribly. She heard sound but she couldn't see. There was so much pain her sight was blurry.

She heard a worried mew as Jayfeather spoke. Was that Jayfeather? She couldn't tell. Why were there shiny dots around that cat? Was he a Starclan cat? Suddenly, there was a force of such pain, she was yowling to the sun.

Jayfeather meowed something and he pushed a leaf towards her.

Why was kitting so painful? Starclan help her!

There was more pain. The world spun upside-down and she felt teeth on her scruff. Then the world went dark.

Bumblestripe waited outside the Nursury, Tigerheart by his side. "Why are you here?" he snapped angrily. "Haven't you got better things to do?"

Tigerheart's eyes were like shards of ice stabbing into him. "She's my mate. Of course I'd be waiting outside for our kits to be born!"

Bumblestripe opened his mouth for a quick retort but Jayfeather pushed outside. His blind blue eyes bore into his and he mewed. "You can come in now. She has six healthy kits. They're weak though and Dovewing blacked out for a moment."

Bumblestripe was startled. Tigerheart pushed past him and slid into the Nursury but Bumblestripe stayed where he was. They were his kits right? Not Tigerheart's. She couldn't have betrayed him! She was no traitor. But yet, he couldn't shake off the feeling of deep suspicion.

Dovewing opened her eyes. She felt some movement and she looked down at her belly. She let out a content purr. She was a mother with six healthy kits. But then she saw one kit. She nudged it with her nose. "Brightheart.. Diasy.." she meowed nervously to the two Queens with her. "Is it normal for-" she broke off. She knew It wasn't normal. It couldn't be. The rest of her kits were suckling.

Daisy's eyes were pools of misery. "I'm sorry Dovewing. That was the last born and the weakest. It died."

Tigerheart pushed into the Nursury but Dovewing didn't look up from the small gray she-kit. Her daughter had died. Why did she die? It wasn't fair.

Dovewing's heart was broken. "Wake up my daughter" she nudged the tiny body with her nose and a scent overwhelmed her: it was the scent of death.

She sobbed quietly and Tigerheart pushed against her. "Our daughter was a brave one" he mewed. Dovewing was startled. "This is Bumblestripe's daughter!" she snarled. Grief made her sharp-tongued. "Stop acting like you know everything because you don't okay. Leave me alone!" she snapped angrily.

Diasy murmured. "She's grieving."

Tigerheart nodded understandingly. "She doesn't know what she's talking about." he muttered.

_Yes I do_ she thought indignantly.

Bumblestripe pushed in. The real father. "Our little daughter died. She was too weak and tiny and she died. It licked her but-" she sighed. Let's give a name to her on her way to Starclan.

Bumblestripe thought for a moment. "Her fur is beautiful gray like you. What about Willowkit?" he suggested. Dovewing nodded. Her paws were numb as she licked her. "Goodbye my daughter."

"What about the others?"

Dovewing's tail hovoured over a gray one with black flecks on her tail and flecks on her head and forehead. "She looks like she has black splashes on her. What about Splashkit?" he asked. Dovewing nodded. "Wonderful" she purred. Dovewing looked at a reddish brown son. Was one of her ancestors red or orange? _Firestar _she thought in her head sadly.

"We should name this one Larkkit" she mewed. She had always wanted to name one of her kits Larkkit. "Whatever you like I like to" Bumblestripe purred. He pressed against her softly. He looked at his daughter. She was black with two gray paws. "This one should be named Thornkit. She looks like a fighter."

Dovewing looked at her other son. He was pale gray like Bumblestripe and had blue-gray flecks on his tail. "Windkit" she said automatically.

The last kit was silver and pretty. "She's a delicate one" Bumblestripe murmured. "Featherkit" they both said at the same time.

"Splashkit, Featherkit, Thornkit, Larkkit, Windkit and Willowkit" Dovewing tapped each one on the head as she said their name. Little Willowkit was curled up at Bumblestripe's paws.

**I had Willowkit die because six kits was a lot. Don't worry. She shows up multiple times in the chapters**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mua ha ha ha ha.. the true nature of Tigerheart is revealed!**

Dovewing opened her eyes and shook her pelt. The dawn light was starting to disappear and the sun was rising higher into the sky. Her kits were still sleeping. Dovewing looked outside the den and saw Bumblestripe's patrol coming back

Tigerheart was watching her with his intense amber eyes and her fur was prickling with unease. Ever since she had her kits, he tried to get closer to Dovewing and it was working. She struggled to hate him but she couldn't.

"Hey Dovewing" his voice appeared beside her. She was startled which startled her kits. "Mama! Where are you!" Splashkit mewed. "I'm sure she'll be back soon" Thornkit mewed.

"What do you want?" Dovewing mewed carefully. "I just miss my clan again" he sighed. "Do you think they miss me?"

Dovewing felt a rise of anger bubble up in her. "It wasn't my decision for you to move to Thunderclan!" she snapped. "Stop coming to me for comfort. If you miss them so much then go back to Shadowclan. I have no business with you so leave me and my family alone!" she found her voice raising. She hissed and crossed the clearing.

She nuzzled Bumblestripe. "Hey! How was border patrol?" she asked chirpily. Bumblestripe laughed. "It was cold. Leaf-bare is coming soon. We'd better get more hunting patrols out."

Dovewing nuzzled him again and stole a glance at Tigerheart. He was glaring at Bumblestripe with hatred. Dovewing felt a thrill of satisfaction. That showed him!

Splashkit looked outside the den. The sunlight was pouring into them. Why was it so bright? "Thornkit! Open up your eyes!" Splashkit pawed her huge sister. "Leave me alone. I'll open them when mama comes back" she grumbled.

"Splashkit, what's the colour of your eyes?" Larkkit asked behind her. "You have amber eyes!" Splashkit announced proudly.

Larkkit looked at her weird. "What's the colour of my eyes?" Splashkit asked worriedly. "It's like blue and green.. One is blue and one is green." Larkkit's eyes widened. "That's so cool!"

Splashkit puffed out her chest. "I'm special!"

"Look they've opened their eyes!" Dovewing was standing at the entrance of the Nursery. Bumblestripe was standing beside her. "Look at Splashkit's eyes!" Dovewing mewed. Thornkit opened her eyes wide. "Look. Mama! What colour am I?"

Dovewing licked the top of her head. "It's bright amber my dear."

Splashkit hopped over to Windkit and Featherkit. They were examining each others eyes. "Cool!" Featherkit whispered. "It's like, green.."

"Yours are blue. Really really light blue!"

Splashkit looked at Bumblestripe. "Can we go outside and play? It's so big out there!"

Dovewing looked at Bumblestripe, amusement glittering in her eyes. "Okay. Stay inside the clearing though. Be back inside by the time Hunting Patrol comes back!"

Splashkit ran outside, only half listening to Dovewing. Thornkit easily over took her sister and Featherkit and Windkit were talking to each other and Larkkit padded behind them. He was such a scaredy-mouse.

"Let's go check out the apprentice den! That's where we'll be going next!" Thornkit told them. She ran over to the den. Her long legs helped her run faster than the others. Splashkit hurried after her while the other rest of them followed slower.

"It's so cool!" Thornkit breathed. There was a sleeping ct in the center of the den. His brown fur waved back and forth as the wind blew over it.

"Let's scare him" Thornkit suggested. They went into a crouch. Splashkit had seen some cats do it and she was trying herself.

She and Thornkit were making twigs snap and moss rustle. "Boo!" the apprentice mewed as they went up to his tail.

Splashkit yelped, fear running up and down her spine.

"Hahaha!" the apprentice laughed. "Splashkit glared at him. How dare he mock her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Nursery?" the apprentice asked curiously.

Thornkit answered proudly. "Dovewing said we could explore cause our eyes opened. Take a look at Splashkit's eyes!" she circled her sister excitedly.

"Wow! Blue _and_ green! I've never seen a cat with different eyes before!"

Splashkit felt her fur prickle with the attention on her. "Who're you?" she asked, changing the subject. "I'm Seedpaw" the apprentice said. He lifted his head and chin high. "I was apprenticed a moon ago."

Just as Splashkit opened her mouth to ask another question, paws entered the den."You're not supposed to be in here you know," another apprentice chided at them. "You're supposed to be in the Nursery."

"Lighten up, Lilypaw. They're going to come here anyway!" Seedpaw defended.

Lilypaw snorted and pushed the kits outside.

Thornkit shook her ruffled pelt. "Who put mouse bile in her bedding?" she growled. They rejoined with their littermates. Featherkit and Windkit were sitting near each other and Larkkit was drawing something on the dirt with his claw.

A big tom approached them. "Hey kits!" he said cheerfully. "Want to go exploring out of camp with me? I can teach you how to hunt!" his voice was strange. Even though it was over the top cheerful, there was something layered over it. Hatred? Why would this big cat hate them?

Larkkit piped up. "Yeah!" Featherkit and Windkit looked at each other. "Let's go!" Windkit yowled.

Splashkit nodded. "I want to explore camp too! C'mon Thornkit!"

Thornkit backed away. Her ears were flattened against her skull. "N-no thanks. I'm going to stay back this time."

Splashkit twitched her tail with confusion. Was her big, tough sister afraid of this cat? He was so nice though. He was offering to bring them out of camp and explore! Dovewing would never do that.

She shrugged. "Your loss" she mewed before following the big cat out of camp.

Larkkit bounded nearby the cat. "Who're you?" he asked chirpily. "I'm Tigerheart." he answered. His voice was suddenly taut and strained.

Suddenly, he felt teeth on his scruff. The trees whipped past him as Tigerheart ran through the forest, leaving his littermates behind. "Where are we going?" Larkkit asked excitedly.

His bottom thumped the ground as he tried to land on his paws. "Mmmm.. look at those berries!" Tigerheart swooned. "They look soo good! Would you like to eat some, Larkkit?"

He looked at them cautiously. Dovewing always told them that if something looked suspicious, they shouldn't eat it. "What are they called?" he asked.

Tigerheart paused for a moment. "they're called Strong Berries. After you eat them you can defeat anything in battle. Like lions! You'd be the strongest cat in the world."

Larkkit's paws crushed the grass as he leaned in to sniff the berries. He looked at Tigerheart who looked at him expectantly. They were scarlet red and some juice was dripping from it. It did look yummy...

He leaned in and took a little nibble. He took another gigantic bite and swallowed. "That tasted good!" he mewed happily. "When will I grow strong, Tigerheart?"

"You're such a stupid kit!" Tigerheart hissed into his ear. Suddenly, he was menacing.

"I'm not stup-ah!" Larkkit doubled over in pain. He looked up at Tigerheart with pleading eyes. "Help me!" he whispered. Tigerheart looked down at him with dark, amber eyes. "This is you're end. Nocat can help you now." he snarled.

Larkkit felt another convulsion of pain. It hit his chest and he eventually grew numb. He couldn't breathe. He gasped for air but he couldn't. As he choked and writhed on the ground, he looked up at those cold amber eyes.

Sobbing, the darkness drew him in as his last breath left him.

Splashkit looked around fearfully. "Where did he go?" she wailed. Windkit and Featherkit sniffed the air. "I can smell Larkkit a bit" Windkit muttered.

"Dovewing!" Featherkit wailed aloud.

Suddenly, they heard the thrumming of paws. They were saved! They saw the same cat that had left them alone in the forest. "Where were you?" Splashkit asked crossly. She saw something reddish brown swinging from his jaws. "Larkkit!"

"Dovewing!" the cat yowled in a muffled voice. "Dovewing! Where are you?" Eyes, round as moon flashed open from the dens.

"Where are my kits?" Dovewing yowled from the Nursery.

Dovewing buried the remains of mouse bones ad kicked the dirt over top of it. She looked at the Thunderclan entrance. There was the Hunting patrol. Her kits should be back by now.

"Larkkit?" she mewed. "Thornkit?" Her big daughter appeared. "Thornkit, where are you're littermates?"

Thornkit's eyes were big. "Mama! They went exploring in Thunderclan territory. I told them not to but they went. I don't know where they are anymore!" Dovewing covered her daughters face with licks of comfort. "Okay dear. Let's go find them."

"Where are my kits?" Dovewing called frantically into the camp. I bounced off the walls.

"Dovewing, Dovewing!" a muffled voice was yowling her name. "Tigerheart!"

Suddenly, she saw Larkkit hanging from the jaws of Tigerheart. He had closed eyes and there was red juice dripping from her kits chin.

Dovewing's motherly instincts kicked in. She slashed Tigerheart across the face, making him drop the tiny bundle of fur. "What did you do to my kit?!" Dovewing snarled. "Wake up my son" she started to frantically lick him. "wake up!" Her voice grew into a quiet sob. "Wake up.."

She rounded on him. "How dare you? You killed my son! You killed Larkkit!" she unsheathed her claws and slashed him across his muzzle. "Dovewing wait!" Tigerheart hissed but she heard nothing.

She whipped around and her claws came in contact with his flank.

"Hush, Dovewing" a comforting voice soothed her, though she still raged.

Bumblestripe held her back with his tail. "Tigerheart!" he roared. "How dare you kill my son, Larkkit! What kind of cat are you?!"

Tigerheart struggled to stand. "I was hunting," he hissed. "I saw Larkkit and his siblings exploring in the forest and I knew that they weren't supposed to be there. He was eating death berries."

Dovewing glared at her kits. "Did you?" she asked Splashkit.

Splashkit stuttered. "I don't know.. I just I just got lost and we were separated. Tigerheart brought us back together again."

Dovewing wanted to slash Tigerheart's muzzle again. Her kits could not be lying. There was a sincere truth and fear there.

Jayfeather rushed out from the medecine cat den and pressed his ear against Larkkit's stomach. "I'm sorry," he rasped, facing Bumblestripe and Dovewing. Cats were starting to gather around the clearing and Bramblestar was walking down from his den. "Whats going on here?" he demanded.

"Larkkit is dead."

**Sorry to those who like Larkkit. If you want to know, his warrior name would have been Larkfeather**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is going to be a sorta depressing chapter. Sorry i havn't updated for a looooooong time. Now on with the story!**

Tigerheart sat beside the dead body of his former mates' kit. Larkkit. The wounded, frail, red body of the tiny dead life. His eyes were glazed over yet he could not scratch away his own pleasure of seeing Bumblestripe's wounded face. The pale gray tom had been broken apart at hearing the death if his son.

He looked over at the sad pair and saw their kits sprawled on the ground like dead bodies. Dovewing's eyes were dead themselves and Bumblestripe looked like a failure. He wore a mask to cover the hatred beneath it.

He snuggled closer to Dovewing and she made no objection. He almost sneered. His plan was working. Phase two was going to begin next sunrise. He just needed to choose a kit. Splashkit was to innocent. She would be the last to die. Thornkit had a rock head. But Featherkit and Windkit! They were so close to each other that if he killed one of them, Bumblestripe, Dovewing _and _one of them would grieve terribly!

He scraped his claws and he heard Dovewing let out a low moan of sorrow. Now for this plan to work, he needed Bumblestripe to leave on Dawn Patrol...

Dovewing sat up from her nest. It had been a quarter moon since Larkkit had died and everyone had forgotten about him. Everyone except Bumblestripe, her kits, Dovewing and Tigerheart. Tigerheart... he was so caring when Bumblestripe wasn't around. Perhaps it was a good thing he had joined Thunderclan.

Beside her was Daisy's kits. Stonekit, Icekit, Firekit and Echokit. They were born the day after Larkkit's death.

She pushed him out of her head and went to the clearing. Bumblestripe was out on Dawn Patrol. Squirrelflight had relieved them of their duties for a while but now they were back to work. Dovewing still had to care for her remaining four kits. They were napping in the nursery.

Tigerheart was also absent. "He's probably out hunting" she muttered to herself. Ivypool appeared beside her. Her belly was round with kits. "Foxleap and yours I'm guessing?" she enquired.

Ivypool nodded proudly. "They're going to be born in about three moons. Same time your kits will be apprenticed." Her eyes softened and Dovewing groaned inwardly. Here it comes. "I know you're grieving about Larkkit, Dovewing. Bumblestripe is too. But remember: you've got a great mate and friends and a awesome sister. Don't be so down. Besides. The other kits need you!"

Dovewing sighed but she knew Ivypool was right. She changed the subject. "Have you thought of any names?" she asked. She looked over at the nursery and saw Bumblestripe emerge from it with a bundle in his jaws.

Ivypool instantly brightened up. "We were thinking of Hollykit Fernkit and maybe Ashkit. Foxleap liked Ashkit!"

Dovewing pictured her kits and laughed. "Hows Foxleap?"

"I'm sure he'll be a great father! I'm so scared though. Does kitting hurt?" Ivypool sounded worried.

Dovewing remembered the piercing pain of kitting but it was nothing compared to losing a kit. She looked back at the nursery and saw Tigerheart walk out of it. Unease prickled in her pelt. What was he doing? "hey.. I need to check up on my kits. Give me a minute." Ivypool nodded understandingly.

She padded up from the clearing, her paws crushing the newly grown grass on the floor.

As she entered the Nursery, she saw three tiny kits in there. Not four. Panic rose in her chest. She have lost another one! Featherkit!

She dashed out of the Nursery and into the clearing once again. _I won't alert the clan. Not yet._

She ran out of camp and into the forest. Bumblestripe's scent was slightly faint. She followed it. He needed to know.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she followed it. His scent was over layered with a strong scent of ferns. Was he trying to disguise himself from something? She followed his scent and came to a small clearing of flowers. Daisy, rose, tulips and some sweet smelling herbs was crowding the clearing. But there was something underneath it.

She could recognize Bumblestripe's strong fern scent and there was another scent. She began to panic as she leapt through the ferns. Could it be? Was she seeing the body of... "Oh Starclan no.."

She stared before her and there she saw the bloodied body of Featherkit.

Bumblestripe's fur prickled as he padded through the forest with the Dawn patrol. Ever since Larkkit had died, he was super paranoid. He even went into the Nursery a few heartbeats before during Dawn patrol to check on the kits and he even changed their bedding.

He pictured Dovewing with the kits and forced himself to calm down. There was more important matters to be taken care of. After Mousewhisker marked a tree, they headed on back to camp.

Suddenly, Dovewing appeared in front of them. "Excuse Bumblestripe for a moment please!" she mewed politely and she pried Bumblestripe away from the group.

"Bumblestripe!" she hissed, suddenly ferocious. "How could you!"

Bumblestripe was baffled. "What? What did I-" "You killed Featherkit!"

Bumblestripe felt a cold pang and he doubled over as if some cat had socked his belly. "F-Featherkit is dead? How? Who killed her?" he paused with pain. "You think _I _killed her? Why?" He watched his beloved mate with sorrow. Tears were threatening to spill out of his bright eyes.

Dovewing's lips were drawn back in a snarl. "Smelled your scent going to Featherkit's body! I _also _saw you walk out of nursery with something in your jaws! Was that Featherkit?" she thrusted her raging face into his, their noses nearly touching. "I never walked to Featherkit's body! I was-I was with the Dawn patrol!"

Dovewing let out a sorrowful laugh. "Likely story Bumblestripe! I saw you myself going into the Nursery and coming out!"

Bumblestripe paused. Mixed feelings were bubbling inside him. The information was coming too fast. Feathkit is dead. Dovewing suspected she killed him! How could she?! Didn't she love her? Why wouldn't she hear his side of the story?

"Dovewing.." he started. Dovewing turned her back on him. "Tigerheart was right about you," she growled before racing off to camp.

Bumblestripe yowled to the sky. The morning light was rising. He couldn't describe the anger and sorrow in it. He collapsed into the soft grass and closed his eyes. _Dovewing...oh Dovewing how could you..._

**Yes it's depressing. Sigh poor Bumblestripe. I don't know what Dovewing was thinking when she yelled at her mate like that. But then again I'm the one who wrote it. lol**_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Everything will be revealed in this chapter (sort of) mua ha ha ha ha ha!**

Dovewing raced from Bumblestripe and she had one tom on her mind: Tigerheart. She needed to find him. She needed to find comfort. Suddenly, she stopped. She felt horror from her nose to tail. "What did I do, What did I do, What did I do?" she meowed to herself. She felt horror, disdain, pain, sorrow, betrayed, shocked, hysterical, and full of rage. The rage had consumed her and she had poured it all onto her beloved mate, Bumblestripe.

She turned tail and ran back to where she had left him. When she reached the spot, she could smell his scent but he wasn't there. She followed it.

It led back to camp where she saw him trail into the warriors den. "Dovewing! I heard from some Dawn Patrol cats! They found the dead body of Featherkit! What happened?"

Dovewing felt defeat all over again. She had lost Willowkit because she was to weak to survive. She hadn't watched Larkkit and the others well enough and now this. Featherkit was dead. Now, only Splashkit, Windkit and Thornkit remained.

She wanted to get away. Get away.. there was a loud roaring in her ears. Voices of many cats. She looked at a blurry Tigerheart and saw his jaws moving and his eyes were big with concern.

Dovewing squeezed her eyes shut. She blundered past him and into the Nursery. Daisy and Brightheart came over and watched her with concerned eyes and she squeezed around her kits. "Get away.. get away.." she murmured as she fell into a deep sleep.

"Dear.." the voice whistled through her ears, "Dovewing..you are troubled.."

Dovewing narrowed her eyes against the blustering wind. Soft grass was under her paws and the sky was bright blue. She could make out a blurry shape of a slim gray cat. Her position was awkward though.

Dovewing suppressed a gasp. "Are you..?"

The gray cat nodded to her. "Yes, dear. I am. Three tiny shapes appeared behind her. They peaked out from behind Cinderpelt's twisted leg.

"Featherkit? Larkkit? Willowkit?" Dovewing gasped. She watched her kits pad up to her. "Oh my kits.. my kits are back.. I missed you so, so much and I'm so, so, so sorry.." Dovewing nuzzled them affectionately while holding back a sob.

"Dovewing!" Cinderpelts lucid voice had changed to stern and serious. "There is a cat in Thunderclan. He's not who you think he is. A cat you used to love. He is the one who has caused all this damage. Once you expose him, he'll be gone forever."

Dovewing twitched her ears in confusion. "Is another one of my kits going to die? Again?" she asked. Fear was threatening to swamp her and Cinderpelt's warning wasn't helping.

Cinderpelt's eyes told her everything.

"No, no, no, no, no..I can't," she gulped. "I can't bear that thought. Please don't let Starclan take away another one! They were supposed to become Warriors and help the clan! They can't leave me.." Dovewing squeezed her eyes shut. Her voice shook. "You can't do that.."

Bumblestripe lay in his nest in the Warriors den. He stared at the ceiling. He loved Dovewing there was no doubt about that, but did she still love him? The way she acted back there- it was like she completely believed he had killed Featherkit! But he didn't.

Bumblestripe wanted to yowl aloud his heart break. "Oh Starclan why.."

Lionblaze appeared beside him. "The body of Featherkit has been brought back. We're going to start mourning. If you want to come that i-" "Of course I want to come!" Bumblestripe snarled, pushing past the big golden cat. "What kind of father do you think I am?" As he walked down the clearing, he realized that every cat had his eyes on him. Pitying stares.

Tigerheart sniffed the body. His eyes flashed. "Bumblestripe's scent is on Featherkit!" he meowed. He looked shocked.

Bramblestar sniffed it. "Bumblestripe why is your scent on your daughter?" There was no outrage. Only genuine shock. Tigerheart, however, looked angry.

"Why didn't you say anything when you found the dead body of Featherkit? Did _you _have anything to do with it?" He pointed a claw at him incredulously.

Bumblestripe had his mouth agape. "He looked at Ivypool who had the same shock reflected on her face. "No! No- I would-I would never! I would never kill my own kit!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dovewing, Splashkit, Windkit and Thornkit tumbling out of the nursery.

Tigerheart touched the tiny, delicate paw of Featherkit. "Look, everyone!" he hissed menacingly. "Bumblestripe's fur is caught in her claws. She was most likely trying to defend herself!"

Bumblestripe's fur spiked. "No-no! That isn't true! I didn't kill my daughter, please!" His voice was drowned out by angry yowls and hisses. He looked over at Dovewing who stared at him with pain in her eyes. She wasn't even going to help him.

He looked at Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Their eyes were cold and hard as a rock. They obviously weren't going to help him either. So he did the only thing possible: turn tail and run. Not even his sister had jumped to his aid.

Dovewing sat by her kits. "Wait! Papa don't go!" Windkit wailed. He looked at Dovewing. "Why is Bumblestripe going? Why is every cat yelling at him to get out?"

Dovewing sighed. "It's not important dear. Let's go back."

Cinderpelt had told her that there was a dangerous cat. One she used to love and once he was rooted out, there would be peace. She certainly didn't feel peacful. She pictured Bumblestripe's face. There was a genuine shock to it. And when he turned to look at her it was too much to bear. So much pain.

But why was Tigerheart checking her body. It was as if he was looking around Featherkit for a clue. Some sign that Bumblestripe was guilty. She could feel something nagging her in the back of her brain but she pushed it away when Tigerheart pushed himself into the Nursery.

"Hey, Dovewing! I wanted to see if you were alright. You know with all the major things going on." he flashed her one of his grins.

Dovewing sighed. "I'm alright."

He snuggled around her and she shook at the flash of memory: Tigerheart and her were running around in that tree trunk. He had almost fallen and she had saved him from a ridiculous tiny crack. She almost chuckled aloud.

She sent her senses out, almost instantly finding Bumblestripe. His fur was bedraggled and worn and his tail was kicking up dirt. Was he heading o the Moonpool? It certainly seemed like it. The way he was headed.

Windkit opened his eyes. Splashkit and Thornkit were showing Icekit, Stonekit and Firekit and Echokit around the den. He looked beside Dovewing and saw a big tabby. They were nuzzling. Where was Bumblestripe? His mind whirled. Then he realized that this was the cat that had taken Featherkit away.

It was too much-too much! Three of his littermates have died and it was in three days in a row. Featherkit was especially sorrowful. She was his best friend.

"Dovewing!" Thornkit mewed. "Dovewing!"

Dovewing opened her eyes. "What is it, dear?"

"Are we going on an adventure?"

Windkit looked at Dovewing. She looked confused. The big tabby looked stricken. It was like he was trying to get her to shut up. "Tigerheart here," she flicked her tiny tail at the tabby cat. "After Bumblestripe came in to change our bedding, he brought Featherkit out on an adventure! Can we go on one too?"

Before anyone could say something, Splashkit piped up. "Yeah! And after he brought us into the forest, he snatched up Larkkit and left us in the forest alone! That wasn't very nice!"

Tigerheart bolted to his paws and lunged for Thornkit. "You stupid kit!" he roared . But Dovewing was ready. He smashed her skull into him, buffeting him to the clearing. "It was you!" Dovewing hissed. "It was all you! You were the one who killed my kits!" she gouged his eyes. "Murderer!" she flipped him over and slashed his soft belly fur. "Liar!" He batted her aside but she hooked her claws onto his pelt. He was flung to the other side of the clearing. "You piece of fox-dung! I never should have trusted you! Never!" But before she could lunge at him again, teeth wrapped around her scruff and she saw Bramblestar grab Tigerheart's.

"Whats gong on?" he growled through a mouthful of fur.

Dovewing took another glance at him. "He was the one who killed my kits! As she spoke, the scenes she saw began to click in her brain. When Larkkit died, Tigerheart was the one who killed him. He fed him deathberries. And when Bumblestripe left for Dawn Patrol, Tigerheart stole a tuft of fur from his bedding and took Featherkit! He rolled in some ferns and the tuft of fur carried the scent of Bumblestripe. When he killed Featherkit, he wedged the fur between her claws!"

Ivypool's voice rose above the rest. "It's true! I saw Tigerheart walk out of the Nursery!"

"Tigerheart has been pining for Dovewing ever since he came to join the clan," Lionblaze commented. He stared at Lionblaze and Dovewing gulped. They couldn't find out! "Is that why he joined? To be with you?"

"Are you saying that Dovewing and Tigerheart have been meeting before?" Blossemfall called out.

"Thats exactly what I'm saying. When you were still a paw, I noticed you were always tired. Was it because you were meeting with him at night?"

**Yay it's a cliffie! Don't hate me! This story was becoming a TigerxDove story! I was like NOO! BUMBLESTRIPE COME BACK! Don't worry, I'm setting it back on track :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dovewing confesses to her cat sins. (Is there even such thing? I don't think so..)**

Dovewing shook off Squirrelflight. She took in a deep breath. "Yes it's true. I broke the Warrior code by meeting a cat from another clan. But thats all over now!" she added quickly. "I now have a family I love and I no longer love this cat anymore. He framed my mate in hopes of catching my heart and making me think he was the murderer but really it was _you_!" she snarled at Tigerheart. "It was all you!"

Bramblestar's gaze was cold. "When you joined Thunderclan, I genuinely thought that my nephew was a good cat and a loyal warrior. I see all of that is untrue. I now send you away into exile!"

Tigerheart put a pleading look to Dovewing. "Dovewing please.. Help me!" Dovewing shook. His all-too familiar face was hurting but she turned away coldly. She wrapped her tail around her three kits. "I have my own family now!" she hissed.

Tigerheart's face turned revengeful. "I'll get my revenge from you Dovewing. Don't you forget that!" he padded past the cats who left a clean trail into the forest.

"If any cat sees Tigerheart after sundown, you can treat him as any enemy!" Bramblestar's voice rang out. He jerked his head to his den. "Dovewing. My den. Now."

Dovewing shushed her kits. "Mama! Tigerheart almost got me!" she wailed. Dovewing nodded. "I know and I'll never let it happen again! Now go back to the nursery and I'll be back soon okay?"

Splashkit, Windkit and Thornkit nodded, fear in their eyes. She watched them run off into the Nursery before she padded off into the Leaders Den. What did Bramblestar want? Was she in trouble for meeting with Tigerheart?

"Bramblestar?" she poked her head into the den, lifting up the lichen.

Bramblestar's face was shaded by the rocks above him. "I understand you've been meeting with Tigerheart?" he asked her. His voice wasn't angry, just confused.

Dovewing nodded. "I was young and-and foolish. I didn't understand."

Bramblestar's voice was grave. "When I was an apprentice, I fully understood the consequences of disobeying the warrior code. I suspect you did to?"

Dovewing lowered her gaze. "Yes Bramblestar."

He nodded. "Good. Now you have things to do. Bring back Bumblestripe and send him to my den. I have some sincere apologies to give."

Dovewing dipped her head then flew out of the den as if she had wings. Bumbestripe's scent was very faint and it was layered underneath the scents of leaving and coming patrols. She could feel pairs of eyes watching her uneasily.

"She loved Tigerheart"

"She was a paw at the time"

"When I was a paw I would never have loved a cat from another clan. Especially not Shadowclan!"

"Doesn't that mean she betrayed her clan?"

She listened as she ran. "Nonsense!" her mothers voice snapped. "Dovewing is a loyal cat! It was feelings. Don't tell me you have no feelings!"

Dovewing sent her senses out the other direction. She found Bumblestripe easily, heading back from the Moonpool. She reached the edge of Thunderclan territory and stared out over the trees to Windclan territory. Bumblestripe was slinking along the edge of the border.

As he reached the Thunderclan border, he stared at it with longing in his gaze. As she neared him, she felt sadness coming off of him in waves.

"Bumblestripe!" she yowled happily and bowled him over. She covored his face in licks and he looked baffled. "What?" he mewed with confusion. He pushed her off of him and circled her.

"Why are you here, Dovewing?" he snarled. He turned his back to her. "How dare you show your face to me again?"

Dovewing felt hurt. "It was all a misunderstanding! Tigerheart was trying to frame you to get you out of the clan so he could have me to himself."

"Why didn't you help me when the Clan was accusing me of murdering my own daughter?" Bumblestripe asked. There was no more anger. Just hurt in his warm gaze. "I'm so, so sorry," Dovewing mewed. She pushed herself against him. "Cinderpelt came to me in a dream. She told me a cat I once loved was going to bring chaos to our lives. At first I thought it was you because she told me to expect the unexpected but now I see it was Tigerheart."

Bumblestripe drew away from her. "You used to like Tigerheart?"

Dovewing nodded. "I used to. I don't anymore. My heart is with Thunderclan." she gazed up into his warm, green eyes. "My heart is with you!"

. . .

Dovewing frantically licked Splashkit. "Hurry!" she mewed to Bumblestripe. "Bramblestar is coming up into the High Ledge!"

Splashkit muttered curses as her mother licked her gray fur. She pulled away and began to clean her paws herself. "I can do it myself, mama! I'm becoming an apprentice today! No more Nursery!" she yowled.

Thornkit was almost as big as Dovewing now. "I hope I get Lionblaze as a mentor," she spectated as Bumblestripe drew his tongue over her head. "He seems like a good fighter."

"Oh believe me, he is," Dovewing told her daughter. "But there's more to clan life than just fighting."

Dovewing shared a knowing glance with Bumblestripe.

Dovewing picked up Windkit and began to lick his blue flecked tail. He squirmed. "Mama," he growled. "I can take care of myself!"

Bumblestripe looked at his son as he cleaned Thornkit's back. "Are you sure about your decision, Windkit?" he asked. "You can never love, or fight or become a father. Like ever."

Windkit's blue eyes shone. "Yes, I'm very sure! I have to help and heal all the cats! I can visit Starclan and receive prophecies as well."

Dovewing nodded. "Okay-" "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the High Ledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled, his voice bouncing off the walls of the cliffs. Splashkit let out an excited squeal. She shook and fluffed out her gray, black flecked pelt and rushed down from the nursery.

"Ah, ah, ah," Dovewing appeared in front of her. She remembered what Whitewing had told her and Ivypool on their last day as kits. "You will walk out there like a sensible apprentice. You too Thornkit." There was no need to tell Windkit.

Bumblestripe, Dovewing and their three kits padded down to the clearing where the rest of the cats were beginning to assemble. "cats of Thunderclan! I have called you here to attend to happy duties! Three kits have become six moons old and they are ready to become apprentices!" he leapt lightly down from the ledge. "Thornkit. From This day forward until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Thornpaw." he scanned the crowd. "Lionblaze. You're a good fighter and a loyal warrior. I trust you will pass on these traits to Thornpaw."

Dovewing gazed at her daughter proudly as she touched noses with her former mentor.

"Splashkit until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Splashpaw. Rosepetal." Bramblestar did not hesitate in saying Splashpaw's new mentor. "You are a wonderful hunter and a great fighter. Teach Splashpaw your knowledge."

Splashpaw touched noses with Rosepetal. Dovewing looked over at Windkit who was standing alone, nearer to Jayfeather. Bramblestar nodded to Jayfeather and the blind medicine cat walked to the front.

"As you all know, around this time is when we need some medicine cats. Windkit has been eager to learn the ways of healing. I have decided to accept" Jayfeather mewed.

Bramblestar nodded. Windpaw went to stand by his mentor.

The cats neared the new apprentices. Dovewing licked her daughters face. "I'm so proud of you. Be good loyal cats of Thunderclan and that is all I ask."

Thornpaw nodded to Dovewing. "I'll make you proud mama! Just wait and see!"

**This seems like such a good way to end the story but there's still the deal of Tigerheart. He's still out there.. waiting to strike. Oooooooooooo lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**This one's going to be a dissapointment for Thornpaw fans. She's not going to die just... something will happen :)**

Thornpaw padded through the forest with Lionblaze. It was three moons since her apprentice ceremony and she was learning the fighting skills quite easily. Her claws were sharp and her movements were quick and skilled. She had a problem with hunting. She couldn't hunt as good as Splashpaw. Her muscles made heavy weight and chasing squirrels was just hard.

Lionblaze flicked his tail at her. "Thornpaw, you can go hunt for a while. Come back at sundown." He raced off back in the direction of their fresh-kill.

Thornpaw walked off and sniiffed the air. She could smell a squirrel about ten fox-lengths away. She padded off in the direction, her tail lashing side to side.

She could see the squirrel now. She lowered her haunches and stalked forward. She flared her nostrils and lunged forward. Before she could close her jaws around the neck of her prey, something hard and soft smacked into her and knocked her aside.

"What are you doing you-" she looked up and saw a dark tabby cat. Muscles rippled underneath him and his amber eyes flashed.

"Thornpaw now, huh?" he hissed. "I don't suspect you remember who I am?"

Thornpaw snarled. There was an intruder on Thunderclan territory! Think about how proud Dovewing would be if she knew her daughter had chased off an intruder two times her size!

She lunged for him and as the tabby ducked, her claws hooked on his back and she twisted herself around. The tabby grunted and flipped over, crushing Thornpaw beneath his heavy weight. She thrusted her legs upward and flung the tabby to his belly. She flipped him over and started to slash his soft belly fur. The tabby yowled with pain and he raked his thorn-sharp claws over her face.

Thornpaw felt extreme pain in her eyes and blood was running down into her mouth. She gagged and slashed wildly into the air. "No, no! I can't see!"

There was a menacing laugh and she felt teeth around her neck. "Goodnight, Thornpaw!" he hissed. He pushed his teeth into her throat. She tried to breath.

"Let go!" she hissed. She felt for a fleshy part and bit down near the nose. "AGGGGGHHH!" he hissed, letting go of her throat. She heard some gagging and she dragged herself away.

"You'll bleed to death anyway!" the tom called.

Thornpaw hissed with the effort. Pain was threatening to swamp her an din her blindness, she could see purple and orange dots flashing around her vision.

"Thornpaw!" a voice yowled. Thornpaw sighed with defeat. They were here. Her clanmates were here. All was going to be well. She let herself go and sink into the grass.

Dovewing frantically searched the patrools coming back from the forest. None of them had Thornpaw in them. A warrior had just come sending a message that Thornpaw was hurt bad.

"Thornpaw!" she heard Splashpaw yowl. She could smell the tang of blood in the air. Dovewing rushed to her daughters side and Jayfeather and Windpaw was already there. "She's alive but barely. She's got a nasty scratch on her cheek and..," Windpaw examined her eyes. "Her eyes are scratched bad but she'll be okay if we give her the proper care and hospitality.

Dovewing pushed her son aside and licked her daughters fur frantically. Bumblestripe joined her at the foot of the tree. "I heard what happened," he said breathlessly. "Thornpaw can you hear me?"

Thornpaw moaned quietly.

Bumblestripe turned to Lionblaze. "Who did this?" he demanded. "I don't know. I left her so she could hunt and when I-" "You left her? In the forest all by herself?" Bumblestripe yowled. "You know that's not right! Not with Tigerheart prowling around. I'll bet that's who did it!" Bumblestripe snarled. Dovewing looked at him. He had a point.

Splashpaw went to her mother's side, her blue and green eyes wide with shock. "Mama is she going to be okay?" she whispered. Dovewing could barely hear her over the clamour of cats.

Jayfeather shouldered his way through and began chewing leaves and stuffing them into her throat. "Listen, Thornpaw. Whenever I put something in your throat, I need you to swallow."

Thornpaw nodded weakly and swallowed the herbs in her throat. He coughed with the effort, spraying some blood on Windpaw's pale gray pelt.

Cats were starting to gather around. Bramblestar appeared. "Everyone, get back to your duties. She needs air." he turned to Jayfeather. "Will she live?"

Jayfeather hesitated and Dovewing felt her throat tighten and Bumblestripe layed his tail comfortingly across her shoulders. "She might and she might not. It depends on how much herbs we will have in store. If we run out there's a chance we'll... lose her." Jayfeather went back to stuffing herbs into her mouth.

Dovewing locked her daughters face. "I'm right here, Thornpaw," she whispered. She licked the blood off of her eyes and flinched at the face. Her pale amber eyes had claw marks across them. The pupils were faded and they looked like an amber version of Jayfeather's blue eyes.

Jayfeather and Windpaw dragged her daughter back to the medicine cat den. Dovewing followed them. "Is it okay for her to be dragging like that?" she fretted. "What if she gets dust in her nose. Won't it hurt to sneeze?"

Jayfeather dropped her in the medicine cat den. "Look, Dovewing," he said with icy calmness. "I could work better if you didn't watch."

Dovewing looked at him doubtfully. "Are you sure? This is my daughter you're talking about."

Jayfeather sighed. "Dovewing this is my what- hundredth patient I've taken care of since I became a full medicine cat. I assure you I can take care of her. Now get out of my den!" Jayfeather snapped.

Dovewing backed away and as she left, she heard Windpaw mew, "Don't worry! I'll make sure she lives!"

Dovewing padded back and forth. Thornpaw's eyes were pretty scratched up. She could be blind forever. That would mean she could never be a warrior! Oh Starclan no.. she was the one who was the bravest, strongest...

She shook her head. She wanted to wail aloud. Her daughter might never become a warrior! "Starclan how could you!" she snarled. She imagined her ripping apart a Starclan warrior...

Dovewing padded off into the warriors den with defeat. Bumblestripe followed her and she welcomed his presence. She needed all the comfort she could get.

Before she drifted off into a sleep, she heard Thornpaw's eager voice in her mind from the day of her Apprentice ceremony.

_I'll make you proud, mama. Just you wait and see._

**Waaahhhh, Thornkit don't lose your sight! I will update soon. Byesees! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I really have to change the summary. It's not about Tigerheart in Thunderclan anymore. I should change it to like "kits dying everywhere!" lol jkjk**

Thornpaw opened her eyes, expecting bright sun light to filter in, but there was only darkness. Confused, she opened them again and closed. There was still darkness. She felt around and suddenly, her memory hit her. That stinking tabby cat had ripped her eyes.

"I see your awake now," a voice mewed. "Who's that?" Thornpaw rose uncomfortably to her paws. "Hello?"

He chuckled. "Thornpaw, It's me Windpaw. Duh." His voice grew pained. "You can't see anything, can you?" he asked.

Thornpaw shook her head. ""I can't see anything. What happened to me? Did I die and come back from Starclan?" she asked. Her mind was whirling and she was coming up with all these random conclusions that she had died.

"What-no!" Windpaw spluttered. "Where'd you come up with that?"

Thornpaw heaved herself to her paws and began grooming. "Wheres my tail?" she muttered dumbly. Windpaw guided her tail to her mouth. "Thornpaw.. Jayfeather says that theres a chance that you won-" "Windpaw! Why are you jabbering on? You have work to do! I _told _you to go collect some coltsfoot!" Jayfeather snapped. "Is that too much to ask?"

Windpaw ducked his head. "See ya later, Thornpaw." he muttered.

Thornpaw heard a dragging sound coming nearer and nearer. "Who're you!" she hissed, leaping to the side. She fell over clumsily and groaned. Her side stung from the scratches.

"Thornpaw, It's me, Briarlight," her voice was synthetic. "Can you see anything, Thornpaw?"

Thornpaw shook her head. "Just black murky darkness. What happened to me?" She patted the ground before her to find her nest again. She heard Briarlight sigh and drag herself next to Thornpaw. "You poor poor apprentice. Every warrior in the clan is valued. Even after I broke my legs I took care of kits." "Kits!" Thornpaw grumbled. "Great."

She let Briarlight continue. "Even If you lose your sight, that doesn't mean you're any less of a great apprentice." she said firmly.

Thornpaw toppled over. "I'm not going to lose my sight!" she laughed. "It just needs to heal right?" her voice grew desperate. "Because after that I can go back to training with Lionblaze and Splashpaw and we can learn to be Warriors together, right?"

Briarlight stroked her shoulders. "I'm so, so sorry," she whispered. "There's nothing we can do." Thornpaw knew the outcome of her foolish acts. A single tear streamed out of her sightless eyes. "If only I had fetched Lionblaze to help me instead of taking him on myself," she whispered. "Then none of this would be happening."

. . .

Windpaw bounded along the border nearby the Windclan territory. He watched the border patrol walk along the scent-line. He recognized Leaftail, Harespring, Whitetail and a tortoiseshell apprentice he had never seen before. She looked a bit younger than him. By one moon.

"Who're you?" Harespring bristled slightly. Whitetail and Leaftail were calmer. "Harespring, don't be so daft," Leaftail chided. "This is the young Thunderclan medicine cat apprentice, remember."

Windpaw dipped his head at them. "I'm just collecting some coltsfoot around here. I'm not crossing territory." He could feel their eyes on him as he sliced his claws through the thick stalks. "Redpaw, watch this cat here while we go fetch the prey we caught before. Make sure he doesn't cross the border."

Redpaw dipped her head. "Yes, Harespring."

Windpaw watched the long-furred tortoiseshell. Her tail looked like a feathery plume. He found himself staring. His ears grew hot with embarrassment as he turned away from her and continued slicing the stalks. "Whats coltsfoot used for?" Redpaw asked.

Windpaw turned to her. "For shortness of breath." he replied automatically.

She watched him for a moment before flashing forward and catching a squirrel. "What are you doing?" Windpaw yelped. "You're on my side of the border!" Redpaw sniffed the line and dropped the squirrel on Thunderclan's side before returning to her. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I couldn't resist. We don't eat squirrels anyway." She returned to her side of the border.

He worked in silence and his fur was prickling. It was so awkward.

"So why'd you decide to become a medicine cat apprentice?" she asked curiously. Windpaw groaned inwardly. Why so many questions? "I decided I wanted to heal and save cats, not destroy them." "Why not? Fighting and learning to hunt is so cool." she batted the air a few times.

"I used to come in a litter of six," he began slowly. His paws were beginning to shake. The cuts were coming out uneven and he was ripping at the stems. "Used to?" Redpaw's fun voice turned grave. "Three died and Thornpaw, my sister, her eyes were ripped and scratched. She might never see again."

Redpaw cocked her head. "Is Thornpaw that small she-cat with gray fur and black ears, tail and paws? She was fun to talk too."

Windpaw shook his head. He moved the coltsfoot aside and started on another batch. "Thats my other sister, Splashpaw. Thornpaw is the big one. She has amber eyes and black fur with gray paws."

Redpaw widened her eyes. "That one?! I thought she was a warrior! She's almost as big as Harespring! Which clan did you fight?"

Windpaw glared at her. "We didn't _fight _any clan. A rouge attacked her." He felt a comforting lick on his shoulders and he self-consciously shifted away. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Redpaw began. "It's okay," Windpaw cut her off. "It's nice for a friend's comfort in times like these." Windpaw smiled warmly at her and she looked away, hiding a smile.

Windpaw set down the two bundles. "I'd best be off," he said awkwardly. "I have all I need. And thanks for the squirrel. It'll feed the elders good."

Redpaw dipped her head briskly and hurried off. "See you at the next gathering!" she called over her shoulder.

Windpaw grabbed the bundles in his jaws and tossed the squirrel over his back. It draped over his shoulders. As he walked away, he remembered her intense bright green eyes watching him as he worked. For the first time ever, Windpaw felt his heart flutter.

. . .

Splashpaw waggled her haunches side to side and launched herself forward. Before she could bite, the bird took to the air. Frustrated, she launched herself into the sky. Her jaws wrapped around the neck and she felt the tang of warm blood in her mouth and the neck snapped in half. The bluejay hung dead in her jaws.

She landed softly on the floor. Rosepetal appeared from the trees. "Good. Now do you know why the bluejay took off?"

Splashpaw creased her forehead. "I think i misjudged my leap. I should have stalked forward a bit more before jumping." Rosepetal nodded with approval. "Very good! I'll fetch the rest of the prey while you bring that to Purdy and Spiderleg."

Splashpaw dipped her head and trotted off proudly. Her catch was heavy and it was just the thing they needed since leaf-bare was coming soon. She went down a slope of grass and passed the trees before entering camp. The huge rock walls sheltering the camp was good protection from the wind. Her fur stopped wavering and she raced to the Elder's den.

Purdy was telling a story to the half-sleeping Spiderleg. The long-legged elder was splayed out, taking up most of the room. "So then my upwalker started yellin' like-hey! Spiderleg get up. Theres a young un' with a fat bird. Drop it here, Splashpaw."

She dropped it at his paws and began ripping the feathers off. "Darned feathers blocking the meat," he muttered. "Spiderleg!"

Spiderleg jerked up. "I'm up, I'm up!" he groaned. He joined Purdy and devoured it.

Splashpaw backed out of the Elder's den. She padded to the medicine cat den. Fear was lurking around her mind. Thornpaw might never become a warrior because of her eyes. There were stories of Jayfeather not becoming a warrior and forced to become a medicine cat because of his blindness.

"Thornpaw? Windpaw?" she mewed as she poked her head into the den. Thornpaw was talking glumly with Briarlight while Windpaw sorted some weird looked herbs around the store. His eyes looked moony and big.

"Um, Windpaw? Why'd you put the mallow with the poppy seeds?" Splashpaw asked. She was curious. And she listened to her brother chat about herbs long enough to know that big, soft, leafy leaves looked nothing like tiny, black seeds.

"Windpaw. WINDPAW!" she yowled. "What, what? I'm here!" he gasped. He looked at his work. "Mouse-dung," he grumbled. "Stupid Windclan cat.." he muttered. "Get out of my head.."

Splashpaw's eyes flashed. "What Windclan cat?" she asked. "What happened?"

Windpaw turned away from her. "Nothing to worry about."

Before Splashpaw could reply, Briarlight called Windpaw over. "Windpaw! Do you remember someone named Tigerheart?" Windpaw creased his forehead. "No.. I don't remember..Why?"

Briarlight tapped Thornpaw. "I was attacked by a brown tabby cat. He's almost identical to Bramblestar! He asked me if I remembered who he was but I had no idea!" Briarlight looked at the three apprentices. "Tigerheart was the one who..killed you're other litter mates. He was jealous that Dovewing chose Bumblestripe over him."

Thornpaw froze. "We're suffering for Dovewing's mistakes," she hissed angrily. "It isn't fair!"

Windpaw whipped to her, even though he knew she couldn't see her. "Our mother was doing what was best for us," he snapped at her. "Would you rather have a father who was as murderous as this Tigerheart?"

Thornpaw stared with her sightless amber eyes. "Are you saying that Dovewing only loves Bumblestripe because he's _not _Tigerheart?" Windpaw turned away from her. "No. Tigerheart was pining for her but she loved our father more. End of story."

Briarlight and Splashpaw stared at them then at each other. "The point is thought, guys, that Tigerheart is a dangerous cat and he is lurking in our territory. Bramblestar exiled him from here about five moons ago. It seems though that he hasn't left yet."

Jayfeather entered the den. "Great Starclan! Why is there five cats in here now?" he grumbled. "Jayfeather!" Briarlight said, surprised. "We need to tell Bramblestar!"

Jayfeather's ears pricked up. "Why? About what?"

Splashkit raced out of the den before telling him, "Tigerheart is still in the territory! He's the one who did this to Thornpaw!"

**The ending isn't rushed. I hope the ending doesn't seem rushed. Hmmm...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Sorry I havn't posted for sooooooo long. I've been busy with school work and volleyball (luv the sport by the way lol) this will be the last chapter of Dovewings Choice but tere will be a sequal to it called Whispering Winds from Windflights point of view only. I really like the cliffie at the end and stuff. Im probably annoying you with my chatter. On with he story!**

Before Splashpaw could dive into the Leaders den, Jayfeather stopped her. "Not you," he hissed. "I'll tell him."

Jayfeather ignored Splashpaw's grumbling. He stepped into the den where Squirrelflight and Bramblestar discussed something. "Bramblestar? Squirrelflight?" Jayfeather stepped into the den. "What is it?" Bramblestar growled. "I was discussing something important."

"I think this is more important," Jayfeather snapped to his leader. "Tigerheart is still in this forest and he's the one who did this to Thornpaw."

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. "How do you know?" he asked. "Thornpaw knows who attacked her. She wasn't blind at the time and plus, he asked her if she remembered him."

His leader padded out of the den. "He's getting more dangerous than I thought. I'm going to send out a patrol of senior warriors to hunt him down and keep him hostage in our camp." Jayfeather lashed his tail. "Then won't he get a clear shot of attacking Dovewing's kits again? Wouldn't it be better if we sent him away? Perhaps as far as the old Thunderclan camp?"

"He'll be closely guarded," Bramblestar growled. "And if we send him away, how many warriors would be injured on the journey? And won't he just get the opportunity to follow our warriors back?" Jayfeather sniffed and followed Bramblestar out. "Perhaps Shadowclan will want him back?" Bramblestar gave him a side glance. "After all those things he did to us, I don't think any clan will want him back."

Later on, it was sun down and Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Whitewing, Dovewing and Bumblestripe were meeting in the Leaders Den. "Tigerheart is still in our territory and we need to root him out," Bramblestar growled. "He is a danger to our kits and apprentices and young warriors."

"I suggest we keep him in our camp instead of sending him away so we can keep an eye on him at all times" Brightheart mewed.

Bramblestar nodded. "Just as I was thinking. Shadowclan may or may not want him back bu-" "And if they do?" Cloudtail interrupted him. "I was just going to explain that Cloudtail" Bramblestar said exasperatingly.

"If they do want him back, we can give him back."

"Perhaps we can suggest if they want him back then he must stay in camp for at least three moons?" Bumblestripe growled. "And if he needs to make dirt he needs to have at least one warrior with him," Dovewing added.

Bramblestar nodded. "Then its decided. Cloudtail, Brightheart, Lionblaze and Squirrelflight. You can go search for him."

"What about us?" Dovewing challenged. "We want to go as well. We need to make sure we find him so he can't harm another hair on our kit's pelt!"

Bramblestar nodded. "Exactly. You need to stay here and ensure the safety of your kits as well as others alright?"

Dovewing sat back down again, grumbling to herself.

. . .

Thornpaw shared tongues with her sister and brother. She felt a barbed tongue draw across her eyelids. "What if I can never see again?" she drew away from them. She listened to the cold silence.

"That's the case, Thornpaw.. Your eyes are damaged. You'll never see again. I'm sorry!" Windpaw's voice was hoarse. Thornpaw didn't react. The outcome was too obvious and it was no surprise. "I knew it," she muttered. "I knew it. I'll be the first blind warrior!" she said sarcastically.

There was another silence. Windpaw opened his mouth and Thornpaw heard her brother take in a breath but he couldn't say anything because two cats entered the den. "My Daughter.. my poor, poor daughter.." Dovewing nuzzled her neck and Thornpaw licked her shoulder. Normally, she would snap at Dovewing and ell her she's not a kit anymore, but not this time. Sadness filled her heart and rage battled against it. Life wasn't fair. Starclan was not kind.

"Some cats are going to go find Tigerheart," Bumblestripe growled menacingly. "They're going to find him and _shred_ him to a pulp."

Thornpaw listened to the sound of her father shredding moss. She could also hear the sound of Windpaw sorting leaves. The sound of the dry leaves cracking told her that he had just taken out some dried leaves. There was a crunching sound before she felt something cold and wet touch her eyelids. It felt nice to have some healing power over there.

"Windpaw," her father mewed. "Don't go out to Thunderclan territory alone, alright? It's not safe anymore. Not until Tigerheart is kept prisoner or dead."

Windpaw snorted. "I'm perfectly fine on my own, father. I may not have had any warrior training but I'm sure I'd be perfectly fine. Tigerheart wouldn't dare to kill a medicine cat apprentice. Starclan forbids it."

"I don't think Tigerheart will follow the rules of Starclan anymore" Dovewing told her son warily.

. . .

Windpaw watched his mother and father leave the den. He waited until their tails disappeared from sight before continuing to sort leaves. "Mouse-dung!" he muttered. He could have just collected yarrow before but his thoughts were so wrapped up in that Windclan she-cat. And of course, Yarrow was also nearby Windclan border.

While groaning inwardly, he tucked the leaves away in their designated crevices and began walking out. "Windpaw?" he was interrupted by his sister.

"Can I go out now and get some fresh kill? I'm sorta hungry."

Windpaw nodded, even though she couldn't see it. "Sure. Just make sure you don't touch your eyes or anything else touch your eyes."

Thornpaw nodded silently but Windpaw didn't see. He was walking away already.

While walking through the forest, he neared Windclan border. He opened his mouth to taste the air and Windclan scent hit the roof of his mouth. He scurried into the ferns, his heart beating wildly.

He peered through the ferns and saw the tortoiseshell cat. Redpaw. Why was he hoping she was there? He wasn't hoping she was there. Why was he? He wasn't. He wasn't, right? His mind battled with his heart before he decided to get out. He locked his bright green eyes with Redpaw's blue ones. "Hi" he said casually, though in the inside, he was thinking _Don't say something stupid, don't say something stupid._

Redpaw flicked her ears in surprise. "Hey! What are you doing here again?"

She stretched her neck across the border, though her paws were firmly planted on her side.

Windpaw pushed on her nose playfully and she tumbled backwards, loosing her footing. "Hey!" she yowled. She pounced on the dappled gray medicine cat who dodged to one side and cuffed her ears. They tussled on the Thunderclan border, completely forgetting what the consequences were.

. . .

Dovewing raked her claws through the soil. It drew clean claw marks in the earth. "Why hasn't the patrol come back yet?" she wondered out loud, slightly impatient. Bumblestripe appeared at her side. He gave a comforting lick to the top of her head. He opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by loud rustling in the clearing. The patrol walked into camp with triumphant faces. Tigerheart was in tow behind them.

Dovewing raked her claws through the soil again, but this time harder. Her green eyes narrowed in disgust as she stalked towards the brown tabby. Tigerheart dipped his head to Dovewing. "Long time no see" he mewed, dipping his head.

With a loud yowl, Dovewing exploded on him. She sent him spinning with a crashing blow from her forepaws. He flew backwards with a hiss of surprise. Dovewing fell on him while biting his throat. She had him pinned. She could kill him right now. There was so much blood rushing to her ears she couldn't hear the yowls of other cats.

The taste of Tigerheart's blood didn't affect her. He deserved to die. He had killed all her kits and injured one! "Die" Dovewing muttered through the fur.

Suddenly, she was pulled back with a violent jerk to her scruff. Bramblestar had pulled her back with a furious growl. "Dovewing, what do you think you're doing?" he hissed. His voice grew soft. "I know you must feel a lot of pain but killing him will not help."

Dovewing spat out Tigerheart's tabby fur from her mouth. "Yes it will" she hissed but backed away to Bumblestripe.

Bramblestar sat in front of Tigerheart. "Give us three good reasons not to kill you." he hissed.

Tigerheart glanced around him. Splashpaw was sitting nearby with a scared look in her eyes. "Here's one!" he grabbed her by the scruff and lightly bit her throat. Splashpaw struggled but Tigerheart sunk in deeper. She stopped, blood starting to drip out. "Make one move on me and she dies!" he hissed.

Every cat in the clearing froze. Dovewing gasped with horror. Not Splashpaw! Not another daughter! No no no!

Suddenly, before she could react, Bumblestripe slipped away from her. She knew what he had in mind. She flicked her tail to Bramblestar and he cocked his head at her quizzically. She ignored him and advanced to Tigerheart and he made no move.

Dovewing stared into the amber eyes of the tom she onced loved. "What happened to you Tigerheart?" she hissed. "I once loved you. You were a good cat. You helped the clans get water back from the lake. What happened?" she repeated. Tigerheart looked away.

"Bumblestripe happened," he hissed without letting go of his grip on Splashpaw. "He stole you away from me." His eyes flicked suspiciously from the spot Bumblestripe was sitting in just now. "Where is he?" Tigerheart snarled.

On that note, Bumblestripe launched himself out from the crowd of cats. He bowled Tigerheart over and aimed for his throat.

Tigerheart dodged it and crashed straight into Bramblestar. Immediately, every cat in the clearing attacked Tigerheart. Dovewing joined in and saw Tigerheart stretch his neck. Without hesitating she launched herself forward and sunk her teeth into his throat. The rest of the cats held down his legs and head. Dovewing squeezed her jaws shut until the snap of bone echoed around the clearing. The light of life died from his eyes and his body layed limp at Dovewing's paws.

Her gray fur was splattered with scarlet blood and her jaws dripped.

Finally, her family was safe from the tyranted Tigerheart.

. . .

It was the day of the ceremony. Thornpaw had trained hard under Brightheart (hence their eyes) and it had taken more work and extra training, but she eventually learned to hunt and fight properly. She would never become a proper warrior or be in the front of battle, but at least she tried. And it was worth it. Splashpaw had grown to become almost as big as Thornpaw but they couldn't compare to Windpaw. He had grown longer legged and somehow grown some muscles. Sometimes he would work as a tired cat and other times his eyes were as big as moons and he was often muttering something about Windclan. Ivypool had had two kits. Grasskit a dark gray tom with black legs and Patchkit, a reddish and brown she-cat.

"Splashpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" Splashpaw's voice was excited. "I do!" she mewed, hardly able to contain herself. "Then from this day forward you shall be known as Splashheart. Your bravery and happiness shall be of great value to the clan. Splashheart happily joined the rest of the warriors, her gray flecked tail flicking crazily.

Thornpaw stood in the clearing alone. She was staring off to the top of the rock, even though she couldn't see. "Thornpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar repeated with her sister. "I do" there was a trace of uncertainty, but it was hardly detectable under all that bravery. "Than from this day forward, you shall be known as Thornflower. The clan honours your perseverance and you positive attitude when things seemed almost lost to you. We welcome you as a full warrior to the clan."

Windpaw watched his sister join Splashpaw and they talked to each other excitedly. He raised his muzzle and yowled to the stars. "Splashheart! Thornflower! Splashheart! Thornflower! Splashheart! Thornflower!" he yowled and the clan joined him. He looked at Dovewing and Bumblestripe who were twining tails with happiness. He tumbled down the hill to greet his newly named litter mates.

Windpaw's name had also changed to Windflight a few moons back. He held a secret that weight his shoulders down and distracted him from his work, but he loved the secret anyway. One that no cat knew but himself and another cat. Her name was Redstorm and she lived in Windclan.

**(Announcer) What is Windflight's secret? Who is Redstorm and why would a Windclan cat know about this secret?Find out soon in Whispering Winds! (Coming soon in like I dunno.. a few days or something?) Bye!**


End file.
